


High Score

by TheCookieNerd



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And so does Sehun, But he's still shy boy, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Junmyeon shows off how much of a mom he is, Reader loves video games, Sehun is a cocky son of a bitch, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is for me but yall can read it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieNerd/pseuds/TheCookieNerd
Summary: You often go to an arcade after work to unwind and play video games. And you're really good at them. But after seeing someone beat your high score on Dance Dance Fever, a dancing game, you give it your all to try and surpass them. Only to find out it's someone you never expected.
Relationships: Oh Sehun & Reader, Oh Sehun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing like shooting at zombies to get your mind off how shitty work was. Slurping on lemonade with one hand as you effortlessly aimed your gun and pulled the trigger. Zombies' heads blew off or their bodies were shredded from the fictional bullets. A small heh escaped your lips, seeing your new high score appear on the board. You put your usual three letters from your name, taking another long sip before leaving to play another game.

“Holy shit, did you see that?” A boy said to his group of friends who were watching you. Your lips curled at their sounds awe while walking away. What game should you play now? You searched passed multiple kids running around you, fingers itching to play another. You darted over to the roaring sound of that dancing game that arrived a month ago. Dance Dance Fever. You already broke it in, getting a few high scores from some songs you knew. No one was on it, so you decided to give it another go.

A girl and her friend who was watching their boyfriends play another shooting game horribly, watched you get on. You twirled the card in your hands, before swiping it and selecting a song. Love Shot by EXO appeared and you shrugged, picking the hardest difficulty. You set your drink on top of the game, taking off your jacket and wrapping it around your waist.

Cool air hit your skin as you waited for the song to play. The beginning of Love Shot came on and you were ready. You had always liked the song since you first heard it. And you were a little biased as you loved the choreography to it. 

Hell, you loved it so much that you sang along with the music as you danced. Doing the body rolls and moving your feet along with the arrow keys. Your eyes glanced at the girls who were watching you now, in awe and ignoring their boyfriends. 

You ended the dance just like in the video, pretending to take a shot. Your chest heaved as you took your drink, watching how many virtual tickets you had on your arcade card. The girls applauded you, giving cheers. You shook your head and thanked them before checking out your high score. 

Except your high score wasn’t there. Your name was replaced with someone else’s. Under your recent score, the initials ‘osh’ stood out to you. You frowned at that, pursing your lips.

“Who the fuck?” You exclaimed. Surprised at the sudden score, you got off the game and walked up to the bar. Your friend, Su-Ji, worked at the arcade. In fact, the many times you were able to come there was because employees get a certain amount of virtual points on their card after every shift. And she let you have it.

You crashed at the bar, stressed. Su-ji noticed and took your glass, instantly getting you another lemonade.

“What’s wrong? You usually get that face when you lose a game or something.”

“Someone beat my high score.” You sighed. “I know it’s stupid but how the fuck do you get the highest score in ‘Love Shot’ on the hardest level? That isn’t me?”

Su-ji laughed, placing another lemonade in front of you, “Someone who is a die-hard of EXO or in the group itself.” It was your turn to laugh as you took a sip of your drink.

“Doubt. Huge doubt. Of the latter anyway. You looked back at the machine, seeing those girls who applauded you dance on it. “I gotta get my high score back.”

“Work was that bad huh?” Su-ji asked, leaning against the counter. You rubbed your eyes, remembering your efforts at work. You worked with a marketing company, focusing on attracting attention to arcades or playhouses towards parents. You weren’t a parent but seeing so many children letting loose at the arcade by their parents made you pitched an idea. Only to get rejected. Hard. 

Life happens, you were aware. That doesn't mean you shouldn't be pissed off. 

“Fuck work, I don’t wanna think about that right now.” You took huge gulps of your lemonade before strutting over to the dance machine, rolling your shoulders. You had to beat that high score.

* * *

A few weeks passed as you failed multiple times. Whoever got that high score was a damn good dancer. You were always close, off by a point or two. Free lemonades wouldn't cheer you up after failing. 

So you gave up.

You went back to playing other games, not making eye contact with the damn dance game at all. Fucking Dance Dance Fever. You didn’t want to hear it. Whenever you heard ‘Love Shot’ playing as a preview, you had to dart away or else you'd fall back into that obsession.

Su-Ji asked if you were alright after you had downed 3 lemonade glasses. And you responded with a burp.

  
“Cute.” She said, taking your glasses away. A group of guys came in, all dressed in casual wear and hats as they talked with one another. They went up to the waiter, one of them whispering in her ear. She perked up, quickly motioning them to follow her as they disappeared to one of the private rooms in the back.

“Huh, I wonder who they are.” You said.

Su-Ji shrugged, handed you a plate of wings and fries. “They’re probably guys celebrating a birthday or something. You know how we always get birthdays here.” She motioned to a party that was currently happening. For a 12-year-old girl.

“Right.” You ate your fries, idly talking to Su-Ji as she worked. You didn’t notice as the guys came back out from the back, going their separate ways to the variety of games. Finishing your food, your eyes went back to the game, hearing ‘Love Shot’ play for the millionth time. “One game wouldn’t hurt right?”

“It would,” Su-Ji told you. “You just ate.”

“I’m saying after I give myself time to digest.” You patted your stomach. “Ooh, you should watch me. Don’t you go on break in 25?”

Su-Ji glanced at the game and sighed, stealing a sip from your drink. “I do. I’ll watch and maybe, you beat that high score. I become your good luck charm and you can stop hyper fixating on it.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” You raised your glass as she chuckled, going to help another customer. 

25 minutes later, you and Su-Ji walked up to the dance game. She let down her brown hair, giving it a break from being in a ponytail. A group of young girls had just finished playing, disappointed that they didn’t do well. You took your jacket off, pulling out your card and swiping it to start the game. 

“You got this!” Su-Ji cheered. You grinned, going to Love Shot and selected the hardest difficulty. As you got ready, you saw a couple of guys that had walked in, standing by the machine to wait for their turn. You couldn’t really get a good look at their faces as the song started. 

This time felt different. Maybe it was Su-Ji watching you or the random guys staring at your movements, but you were feeling the song. Confident in your dancing ability, hitting all the arrows with finesse. And doing the body rolls when the game allows you to. 

The entire dance was sensual and you felt yourself becoming a little hot as you dance. Feeling attractive. Like you want to go find the nearest guy and hook up in the bathroom. Which is gross, you’d never do that. 

In the end, as you pretended to take a shot, you saw Su-Ji cheer for you, bouncing up and down.

“That was so good! If you don’t get the highest score, I’m breaking the machine.”

Oh right, your high score. As you grabbed your stuff, ignoring the opportunities to play again, your score popped up on the screen. The score was one point ahead of ‘OSH’ and you shrieked. You quickly put in your three initials, hugging Su-Ji when you got off. 

“You see? I am a good luck charm.” 

“Ooh, she beat your high score.” A roar of laughter occurred beside you as you turned and saw the group of guys laughing, patting this one guy on the back with sympathy. The gun that lifted his head to laugh, you recognized. Chanyeol. From EXO. That could mean…

Another guy turned his head as he chuckled. Baekhyun, laughing at his friend in the middle. You gripped Su-Ji’s hand as you didn’t want to believe it.

“Hey, did I just...did I just dance in front of some EXO members?” You whispered to her. Su-Ji was calm, whispering back.

“Uh, yeah it seems so. Kinda ironic huh?”

You shifted in your spot, watching the one in the middle go up to the game, look at your high score and back at you. His soft brown eyes hit yours, a few strands of black hair against his face. Sehun. 

“Nice to meet someone who beat my high score.” Sehun complimented. That was Sehun’s score. You had just beat Sehun’s high score. Sehun. The lead dancer of EXO. 

“Trust me, it took me a couple of weeks if I’ll be honest.” You said, trying to keep your cool. 

“A few weeks?” Sehun questioned, “You had to show off in front of me, that’s why you kept failing before.”

You snorted, “I wasn’t showing off.”

“Uh-huh,” Sehun smirked and you purse your lips. “I’ll just have to beat your high score now.” He said as he turned around, going back to ‘Love Shot’ while rolling his shoulders. Fuck, he was going to kick your ass again. 

“Nuh-uh.” You were feeling bold, still revealing in the high of you beating the high score and meeting some EXO members. You got up on the other console beside him, swiping your card to play again. Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Su-Ji’s eyes widened at that as you followed Sehun’s lead. He smirked, going past ‘Love Shot’ and to another song.

“Oh? Afraid I’m going to beat you at your own song?” You grinned. 

“Not a chance.” Sehun picked ‘Dumb Dumb’ by Red Velvet, smirking at you. You haven’t done this song on the hardest difficulty yet and when you saw the high score posted for that song, ‘OSH’ appeared. This fucker was out to get you. 

Both of you got ready, taking in the height difference. You knew Sehun was tall but damn was he tall. And the way his wide shoulders looked in his hoodie made you abruptly turn away. You weren’t here to gaze, you were here to crush it. 

There was a huge barrier of tension surrounding you and Sehun. As you two danced and let your footwork follow the arrows to the sound, the room got hot. Both of you were sweating, panting to the rhythm of the song. More you as this was your second time. 

The game required you to switch places quickly which you and Sehun did effortlessly. Your hands briefly touch as you continued dancing in your respective position. Damn, you had no idea that ‘Dumb Dumb’ would be this hard. You two switched places again as the song came to a close, both of you breathing heavily when it was over. 

You leaned against the game, taking sips of your lemonade as Sehun leaned against the balance beam. Su-Ji’s mouth gaped at the performance, along with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. She quickly put her hair up in a ponytail, realizing that she has to go back to work.

“Holy shit, um, that was amazing, love you, see you when I get off.” She then quickly ran back to the bar. You waved goodbye as you locked eyes with Sehun. You two watched each other, the way your bodies moved in unison. You didn’t expect less from the lead dancer. 

Both of you turned to the screen, waiting for the high scores to come up. Turns out, it was a tie. It was your turn for your mouth to gape open, not expecting that.

“Never seen that before.” You said.

“Neither have I.” He turned to you, offering his hand. “Good game. You dance well.”

You shook it, his skin electrifying yours. You knew you had been with anyone for a long time but you could practically melt under Sehun’s touch. And this was just a handshake. 

“Believe it or not, I’m not a dancer. I play games often.” You explained.

“That explains it.” Neither you let go as your eyes continued to gaze at each other. Sehun took in your varsity jacket around your waist, your blue shirt and matching jeans, along with your sneakers. You blushed as he checked you out, letting go of his hand. 

“Welp, I’m gonna go try my hand at some racing games.” You backed away from him, trying to calm your heart down. “Bye. Nice to meet you all.” You waved at Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who were quietly talking. They waved back at you, Baekhyun shouting.

“I hope to see you kick the maknae’s ass again.” He then laughs, earning a swear from the maknae himself. You chuckled, trying to get away from him as quickly as possible. You wanted to swing around at the bar to get another drink, but you didn’t want to see Sehun again. Or else you would jump on him. 

Why did he have to look so good? Dance so well, in front of your eyes? And he was the person who beat your high score. You mentally screamed, taking a seat at a racing game. One round to make you relax and get the frustrations out. Swiping your card, you leaned back, hand on one wheel as you started to drive. 

Your desire to get in Sehun’s bed lowered as you were focused on getting first place and beating a rando’s high score. You weren’t concerned about Sehun and only had eyes on the road. When you got first place, you grinned, stretching your fingers as you sat up. 

Loud clapping occurred as you saw Sehun next to you, relaxing against the chair while staring at you. You squeezed your thighs together at his intense eyes, not making eye contact.

“Are you following me?” You questioned.

“What? I should be asking if you’re following me. I was here first.” Sehun said matter of factly. You rolled your eyes, going to play another round of the racing game. You did your best to ignore Sehun but knew that he was watching you. You started to show off, performing drifts and shifting gears like you were in an actual race. 

“Wow!” Sehun gasped, impressed at your skills. His gasp made you smile, but you bit your lip to hide it. “How many times have you been to this arcade?” He asked, leaning forward. You got a whiff of sweat mixed with mint, a most delicious smell. 

“I’ve been here for about a year.” You explained, “I’ve pretty much played every game here.” And you weren’t kidding. You’ve mainly spent your time playing games in the arcade if you didn’t feel like playing any at home. You grinned when ‘You Win’ showed up on the screen. You turned to Sehun who was stroking his chin.

“Every game huh?” Sehun sat up, looking around the arcade.

“What, you don’t believe me, Mr. Oh?” You smirked when you called his last name, making him look over at you with a similar smirk. 

“I do. Trying to find a game I know I can beat you with. You’re good, but I’m better.” A cocky Sehun arrived and you swear he wears his cockyness well. You started to search along with him, coming across a basketball game.

“How about a basketball game? I rarely play those so you’re at an advantage.” You stood and led him to the game, feeling his body right next to yours as he walked beside you. Your body tingled at the closeness, not used to an attractive being near you. The basketball game was simple, updated with a bunch of bells and whistles to compete with the new, more exhilarating games. 

You motioned for Sehun to go first, “Lead dancers go first.” Sehun chuckled, starting up the game and grabbing the basketball. You stood back and watched him, folding your arms like you were ready to criticize him. The buzzer started as Sehun started landing shot after shot. The number steadily climbing, making you uneasy. 

Uneasy because he was so good at it. You watched his eyes, the way they twitched as they focused. His long arms obtained a certain flair as he shot the basketballs. For a moment, you just wanted to call the game and say he automatically won.

Sehun had landed 88 shots, turning towards you with his head held high. You genuinely clapped, not remembering the last time you’d been mesmerized by someone playing. 

“Okay, if I win, what do I get?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you want?” Sehun asked, looking at you up and down, having an idea of what you truly wanted. 

“You get to buy me a stuffed animal from the store.” You said after thinking it over. “And if you win?”

Sehun walked up to you, whispering in your ear. “I get to take you to the back for some more fun…” His words shot all over your body, making you clear your throat as he stepped back.

“Deal.” You started up the game. You weren’t kidding when you told him that you weren’t good at this game as much. You had missed some shots here and there, not getting as many points as you would like. Although, you started to think your body was betraying you all because it wanted to go and see what kind of fun Sehun was talking about. 

At the last second, you missed your shot, swearing when you saw your score. 56, much less than Sehun’s. You heard him clap, giving you a smile with his cheeks looking squishable. You sighed, waving him away.

“Alright, alright. I know I lost.” You pouted, folding your arms. Sehun tugged on your elbow.

“We’ll get your stuffed animal and then we’ll go to the back,” Sehun said as he led you towards the store. You blinked before following him closely.

“What? But I lost.”

“I know, but I want a stuffed animal too. And I’ll get you one while I’m at it.” He said, making you smile a bit. Never thought you were excited about getting a stuffed animal. The store inside the arcade had tons to choose from. And you could get them all with the purchase of your virtual tokens. 

Your eyes wandered all over the section with multiple stuffed animals, trying to figure out what you want. There were sparkly unicorns, huge pandas, and fluffy teddy bears as you looked. At the corner of your eye, you saw Sehun and Jumnyeon talking. They appeared to be having a serious conversation, Sehun listening to his hyung closely. Whatever it was, it wasn’t your business. 

In the end, you settled on this huge panda that cost close to 500 tokens. You were worried that Sehun didn’t have enough as you picked it up. Your conscience got the best of you and told you to put it back, not wanting to break his pockets. 

“Where are you going?” He asked as he carried a stuffed dog under his arm. 

“I’m going to put this back. This is 500 tokens.” You said, peering over the panda’s shoulder.

“No, don’t put it back. I have enough.” Sehun took your hand, leading you up to the register. You loved how large his hand was, a sense of warmth coming from it. He chuckled at your eyes when you saw how many tokens he had left, slightly jealous.

“Damn, _I_ should be asking if you come here often.” 

“Not as much as you but I usually save my tokens. Or the hyungs get prizes for me.” Sehun explained. 

“Spoiled.” You joked before laughing. He rolled his eyes before doing the same, leading you to the back. You two went down a narrow hallway, back to the private rooms reserved for special occasions. Inside, you admired how cozy it was. There were a few tables, a tv, a couch, and an open bar with a bell that would call the bartender if anyone needed something. 

You set down your panda at the booth, taking in the space. None of the other members were here either. And you wondered if they were going to come at any moment. Sehun rested his stuffed dog right by your panda, walking close to you while rubbing his hands. His intense eyes came back and you did your best to hide your arousal.

“Thanks for the panda. Hopefully, I can find some room for it.” You rubbed the nape of your neck. Sehun smiled, walking up to you. 

“No problem. I can buy you more if you want. As you see, I have plenty of tokens.” He offered.

“Oh, no thanks. Just save it, I’m not special.” 

“Hm,” Sehun closed the distance, taking your hand in his. “did you not see yourself at Dance Dance Fever? Not to mention the go-kart game? Gosh...” He was breathless, making you blush. “I don’t know your name.”

“I’m y/n.” You said, looking at him. “I’m here almost every day, ask anyone who works here.” You chuckled, doing your best to calm yourself. 

“You play games all day?”

“Yeah.” You shrugged, “I graduated last year and got a mediocre job.” You frowned at the mention of your job, remembering that those assholes took someone else’s idea for the arcade project, who had an idea similar to yours. “So I just kick people’s asses at games.”

“Maybe I should get more high scores so you can beat mine more often.” He chuckled, his hand slowly going up to your face, cupping it. You leaned into the touch, electrifying your skin.

“Is that a promise?” You questioned, gripping his yellow hoodie. Sehun crashed his lips against yours. You sighed against him, missing the feeling of being kissed. His other hand gripped your waist, requesting permission to slide his tongue beneath your lips. You obliged, tongues fighting with one another. 

Your back hit the table as Sehun picked you up and placed you on top in one swoop. In an instant, you spread your legs and invited him in, you two making out in the private room. Sehun tried to get a feel of your body, going down to your neck cover every inch with kisses.

A wave of nervousness came over you. Was this going to be the last time you see him? He’s a celebrity, who went on tours, gone for days, maybe weeks. As much as you wanted to have fun, you knew you were the type of person to not do hookups. You didn’t want to get hurt.

Sehun stopped when your grip lessened, his eyes in a daze. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He asked while expressing genuine concern. 

“Ah, yeah.” You blushed, “I just...I’ve never done this before. And you know...I don’t want to do this without not seeing you again…” You sighed, avoiding Sehun’s reaction as he went silent. You ruined it. He was going to send you away and you weren’t going to see him again. Why were you so pressed anyway? You just met him and played a few games with him.

“Sorry, I’ll just…” You proceeded to move but he caught your hand, staring at you. 

“Don’t go…I’ll be honest and say that I’ve never done this before either. And I like you.” Sehun admitted, “I absolutely want to see you again. At least to beat you at another game.” He grinned as you snorted. “But if you’re not comfortable then we don’t have to do this…”

Sehun sat up, waiting for a response. You bit your lip and rubbed your hands together, thinking it over. You knew that he wasn’t going to do anything if you said no. But you didn’t want to. Despite being your first time doing something like this, you want to do it. Sehun was sweet enough for you to take that leap. Even if there would be consequences later.

“No, let’s do this. But...” You glanced at the door, “won't the rest of your members come in? I don’t want them to see us...you know…” You blushed. 

“Don’t worry,” Sehun wrapped an arm around you. “Junmyeon texted them that we’ll be...busy. It’s fine.” He gave you a bright smile, your heart fluttering as you grabbed his hoodie before pulling him close. Sehun grinned, peppering your face with kisses. He then captured your lips with his, continuing where you left off. 

His hands slid up your body, under your shirt to capture your breasts. You moaned as he gently squeezed, rolling your hips to make him do it again. Sehun did as he groaned, his erection poking your thigh. You pulled away for a bit, taking off your shirt and showing him your black bra. His breath hitched as he undid the clasp and removed it.

Exposed to him but did no effort to cover yourself up. You looked at him, lips parted as he took you in. 

"Fuck, you're…" Sehun didn't finish as his lips were on your neck. He sucked on your skin, your fingertips digging into his arm and causing a bruise. You felt a small mark on your skin as he went lower to capture your breasts. Sehun sucked on one nipple, your head rolling back as your hand ran through his hair. You noticed he still had his hoodie on and reached at the hem to take it off.

Sehun helped you as you struggled, the two of you giggling for a moment. You threw his hoodie to the side and took off his white shirt as well, seeing his bare torso. Sehun ruffled his hair a bit and you did the same, smiling at his cute, rough look. You never expected less from the lead dancer, feeling his stomach and the abs that showed. His skin was hot to your touch, the room burning up. 

“I hope you're not dehydrated." You commented when you glanced at his defined torso. "It's hotter when you drink water." Sehun chuckled, wrapping his arms around you and lifting you up.

"I'm not, don't worry." He said against your hair as he led you to the couch. He laid you down, getting on top. Your eyes went down to his large erection showing on his jeans. Which made you wonder if Sehun was well endowed. You reached towards him and palmed him through his pants, eliciting a harsh breath above you. Grinning, you did it again, eyes glancing up to see his lowered eyes. Never taking his off you.

Sehun gasped, taking your wrist and moving it away when it started to become too much. You pouted at the loss of contact before seeing his hands curl at the waistband of your jeans. 

"May I?"

"Yes please…" You sighed, admiring that he asked for permission. The loss of your jeans made you realize how insanely wet you were. The cool air hit between your legs and you were soaked, whimpering at the feel. Sehun’s long fingers traced your navel before moving down to your panties. You hummed as you watch him avoid your sex altogether, going to your thighs and tracing small circles on them.

"Sehun please…" You whined, reaching out to him. He chuckled, hearing your plea when his fingers brushed against your clothed pussy. You gripped the sofa, biting your lip to hide how good it felt.

"Hide your moans one more time and I'll stop." Sehun threatened as he ghosted over your folds again. This time you let him know how good it felt. You closed your eyes to focus on how good it was. He removed your panties, fingers feeling your wetness through your folds. You gasped as he pushed one finger in, pumping into you.

"Is this for me? Fuck…" Sehun bit his lip as he fingered you. His other hand playing with your nipple, watching you squirm. A thumb rubbed against your clit and caused you to whine for him. Your back arched to make him do it again. Sehun did just that before slipping in another finger. He bent down to kiss your neck again as he performed magic on your body.

His erection still hit your thigh and you rolled your hips against him, making him gasp as well. You reached down to unbutton his pants, hand disappearing behind it to feel him through his boxers. Sehun grunted, a sharp and unexpected thrust into your palm. His efforts on your body didn't slow when you did it again, as he moaned against your neck.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me…" You said, feeling his erection once more. Sehun pulled his fingers out, quickly taking off his pants and boxers. Your eyes widened as you saw how big he was, blushing a bit and licking your lips. He went into his jeans and pulled out a few condoms, trying to choose between one of them.

"I asked Jumnyeon to give me one and he gave me a whole box," Sehun muttered. You smiled at that, realizing that's what you saw him and Junmyeon discussing as you shop for your prize. Sehun slid the condom on his erection, stroking himself as he took in your naked form. His hair covering part of his face and his dark eyes giving you goosebumps. 

He slid his cock against your wetness, before pushing himself inside. It's been a long time since you had been with anyone as the way he stretched you made you gasp. Sehun shuddered on top, becoming still as you got adjusted. He kissed your lips, this time being intimate and slow. You gently tapped him to let him know when you were ready.

And he moved.

You shut your eyes when he did so, being in eternal bliss.

"Y/n, I need you to look at me." Sehun panted, stopped until you did so. You opened your eyes and watched him, his cock going in and out of you with ease. Your legs wrapped around his waist, giving him the opportunity to rest his hands on your thighs. He gripped them firmly, enough to get you small marks. Your eyes didn't leave his sweaty body, his face frowning as he pumped into you. His parted pink lips and squishy cheeks. Absolutely intoxicating.

You pulled him down against your body, allowing him to fuck you faster and deeper. Your foreheads touched as his hips hit against your thighs. You whined and moaned under Sehun, hands reaching around his back and digging into his skin. 

"Oh fuck…" He grunted, causing your thighs to squeeze against his waist. You felt your stomach contort as something was building, rolling your hips to chase that feeling. Sehun’s thumb brushed against your clit, helping you push closer to the edge. Your back arched as you came, a strangled cry coming out and sending a wave throughout your body. 

You felt Sehun’s face against your neck, hot breaths against your skin as he focused on getting himself off. “God, you look so amazing...Fuck…” Sehun’s rough thrusts suddenly came still, his eyes rolling back as he came. Your fingertips traced his back, his body trembling. His head rested against yours as both of you panted. Covered in sweat. 

Your eyes got heavy, but you couldn’t sleep, knowing Sehun’s other members had to come back in at some point. You ran your hand through his hair, gazing at him. His eyes were lowered, stuck in a drunken state. So adorable. 

“As much as I want to cuddle, I’m pretty sure I have to go.” Sehun frowned, sitting up before giving you a kiss. You blushed at that, sitting up with him. Your thighs ache from the death grips Sehun gave you. And when you stood, you wobbled a little. Sehun gave a little smirk when he saw that, helping you to grab your things. 

“I wanna keep your bra. For memorabilia.” He grinned before laughing as you snatched your bra back.

“Nuh-uh, this is my favorite bra.”

“All the reason to keep it.” After getting dressed, his arms wrapped around your waist as he pressed a kiss on your neck from behind. His eyes lowered with a bit of shine as he tried to persuade you. As much as you wanted to, his powerful maknae eyes were no match for you.

“Thanks for the stuffed animal.” You said, holding your panda. “I’ll uh...I’ll be going now…” You slowly walked to the door.

“Okay…” Sehun’s disappointed face made your heart hurt. 

“I’ll be here.” You reminded him, your effort to make him feel better. 

“Right.”

When you left, you went straight to the bar, seeing that Su-Ji was getting ready to get off her shift soon. You didn’t make any eye contact with the other EXO members, knowing that what you did with Sehun would be a one-time thing. As much as he said he wanted to see you. As much as he tried to make sure you didn’t leave. 

Did you make a mistake? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm actually editing chapter 2 now so expect it soon. <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make some life changes. Good or bad? Who knows?

After a week, you stop waiting for Sehun to show up. Seven days wasted on sipping lemonade and waiting for a group of guys to walk through the door. Su-Ji did her best to help you out when you had to go to work. She checked out anyone who resembled Sehun and gave you a call if he did show up.

Much to your disappointment, you knew this was going to happen. The man was busy. He didn’t have time to stop by arcades and make love to a person who you thought was special. You expected it. In your effort to give your life meaning again, you quit your job. And started working at the arcade. 

The situation was much better this way. You loved video games, well...playing games in general. And you were always there. Why not work there? You worked at the prize store, ringing up people with their virtual tokens. It wasn’t so bad. 

Kids were being little shits but you dealt with that before you worked there. And you were able to check out what prizes you wanted to get. The arcade had just gotten some cute boba keychains that were dirt cheap. Except, they were really popular. So you had to get them when you weren’t working.

But when you didn’t, they were all gone. Every. Single. Time.

So whenever you missed out on buying the boba keychains, you spent your time blasting zombies. Not much happening in your life but you were content with it. 

A new game had arrived in the arcade, a VR one, where you were immersed in this post-apocalyptic world and you had to shoot down whatever demons came across your path. Sounds fun. 

On your day off, you checked out the new game. A large, black box where you had to go through a curtain to get in. There laid two VR headsets along with controllers. You put on the headset after starting it up, getting a feel for what the game is like.

Whenever new games arrived at the arcade, you always had a system. For about a week, you would get a feel of the game’s controls and tested the mechanics. After that, you went to town on it. Playing multiple times and unlocking certain parts you’ve never done before. Or that you didn’t know until now. You had the time, otherwise, you wouldn’t be as good.

A wasteland of moss-covered abandoned buildings and rubble hit your eyes. The game allowed you to pick up a gun to use, ranging from a shotgun to a machine gun. You picked the shotgun, having the urge to blow up some heads. Suddenly, a demon jumped you, causing you to jump and shriek, shooting the demon multiple times. Taking a few more shots when it was dead on the ground.

“What the fuck…” You cursed, making your character walk around the environment. A player 2 sign flashed on your screen, telling you that another player can join whenever they can. Overall, you liked the game, like the idea of it being in VR. You just had to get over the fact of being scared shitless. 

Taking off the headset, you went to the bar and asked Su-Ji for another drink while you were boasting about that new game.

“As soon as they brought that in, I knew you were gonna get your hands on it.”

“It’s not my fault it looks so cool.” You slurped on your lemonade, taking as many gulps as you could before running back over to play again. 

When you weren’t investing your time with the demon game, you went back to the basketball game. After Sehun kicked your ass, you made a personal goal to get better at it. Just so you can beat him at it. Rub it in his face. Give him a kiss.

Your aim improved as time went by. You haven’t managed to make it up to Sehun’s exact number, 88, but you were close by a few points. You weren't satisfied so you kept practicing.

Coming in for work one morning, Su-Ji texted you that she wasn’t going to work tonight. A family matter. Much to your disappointment, you understood after asking if everything was okay. She reassured you, sending you smiley emojis. 

With Su-Ji gone, you could go home after work. Although a few rounds of Demon Crusade wouldn’t hurt. 

You just had to get through the shift. 

The arcade was packed on Saturdays. Which meant your area was loaded with children, trying to buy stuffed animals, action figures, anything they could get their grubby hands on. You could barely hear yourself think, let alone control the kids whenever they wanted something. 

You couldn’t even get excited when the boba keychains restocked, knowing that they would be gone by the end of the night. 

You just had to get through the shift. Demon Crusade was calling you. 

Kid after kid was in line, with a few adults sprinkled in between. It was just you at the counter since one of your other coworkers had an emergency. But you remained calm. There was no use in getting overwhelmed by noisy children. 

Lost in the flow of ringing up people, you didn’t notice one particular customer in front of you. You glanced up and saw Sehun’s face, a small smile as you two locked eyes. You jumped, clutching your chest at his sudden appearance. 

“Yeah, I missed you too.” He chuckled.

“Uh, you’re here…” You suddenly tried to fix your appearance, not expecting your hookup/crush to show up at this time of day. 

“I am.” Sehun placed a boba keychain down on the counter, “I had to get something so I can talk to you.” He whispered. 

“Oh?” You took the keychain in your hand.

“When do you get off?” He asked, brown eyes peering through his hat. 

“In about...30 minutes.” You looked at your watch. Sehun opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted.

“Hey, come on man! Buy your stuff and go.” The kid exclaimed at him. Sehun had a brief look of annoyance, which made you snicker.

“Aish, these kids are demons.” He swore.

“Tell me about it. I’ve been dying to get these things,” You held up the boba keychain, “But it’s always gone when I have time to get it.” Sehun perked up and looked back towards where the keychains were.

“Which one do you want?”

“Uh, it’s the blue with the stars on i-” You blinked and Sehun was gone. A collective groan came through the line and you reassured them that he had to get one more thing. Sehun ran back, plopping down the keychain. The one you wanted.

“There you go. As an incentive to hang out with me.”

You struggled to find the words, not wanting to cause the line anymore stress as they waited. “O-Okay. Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.” A small blush crept on your lips. It was just a keychain but your mind was calling it a wedding proposal. 

“I wanted to,” Sehun said. You gave him the keychains, telling him to wait close by as you finished up. He nodded, eyes not leaving yours for a brief second as he walked away. You absolutely made sure you didn’t have any extra things to do before your 30 minutes were up. You quickly rang up all your customers, tidying up your workspace after. When your shift was over, you clocked out and went to Sehun who was waiting by the bar. 

He leaned against it, elbow propped up as he stared at you. 

“Finally, I’ve been waiting forever.” He whined, “What do you want to drink?”

“Lemonade please.” You requested, “Not really big on drinking.”

“I respect that,” Sehun ordered your drinks before giving you your keychain. You couldn’t help but smile as you finally got it, putting it on your keys immediately. 

“Thank you. It was such a pain in the ass to get. Damn kids.”

“The least I could do.” He handed you your drink as you two walked back to the game space. “Since I’ve been gone for a while.”

“Define a while.” You took a sip of your drink, throwing some shade at him. 

“I’m sorry, y/n.” At least he still remembered your name. “My schedule got busy and I wanted to see you but-”

“No, don't apologize.” You interrupted. “It’s unreasonable to get upset because of your career. It’s dumb, you got shit to do.” You shrugged, “Just kinda wish I could see you all the time…”

You admitted that it has been a bit lonely since Sehun parted from you. The nonstop hours from video games and dealing with kids didn’t fill your heart as much as before. Which was dumb. A day with him really made a difference. Sehun went up to you, thumb caressing your arm. The secret but the intimate action made you fall harder.

“I’m here now, right?”

“Yeah.” You smiled. “Now what’s your plan cause I could’ve been home after work.”

“Easy. I’m gonna kick your butt at some games, noona.” He declared. You took another sip, raising an eyebrow.

“Did you forget that I’m here all the time?”

“Did  _ you _ forget that I’m a natural at video games?” Sehun had his head held high as you two went to go play some games. You went to play Demon Crusade and you had to hide the fact that you’ve played it a bunch of times. But his face was so cute when he went inside. 

“Whoa!” Sehun gasped as he led you in. “Have you played this game before?”

“Only a few times…” You said, rubbing your arm. Sehun grabbed the headset but before he put it on, his hand was on your shoulder. He looked in your eyes while giving you a tight squeeze.

“I’ll be here for you, y/n. No demon is gonna get you. I’ll protect you.” His cute smile made you blush, grabbing your headset and putting it on. Sehun’s gasps and genuine excitement boosted your mood. He sounded so cute. You decided to be decent at it so Sehun wouldn’t know that you kinda lied to him about how many times you’ve played the game. 

You haven’t seen him play video games before but he was really good. He managed to blast some heads off the demons, both of you exclaiming wow when he did it. But you two suddenly got swarmed with a bunch of them. Your training kicked in as you heard Sehun start to panic. 

Guns blazing, you made sure Sehun didn’t take a lot of damage, you two winning the round. 

“Y/n, my hero,” Sehun said with gratitude. You chuckled, both of you playing a few more rounds.

After some Demon Crusade, you and Sehun casually strolled before encountering a coin pusher machine. You pulled out a penny from your pocket and put it in the slot. You watched the coin fall in, landing on top of the huge coin pile. 

“I never understood the point of these things,” Sehun said. 

“You keep putting money in and the coins push together, causing some prizes to fall out if you do it right.” You explained, “I’ve been here for a year and a half and I can still never figure out these things…” Sehun pulled out a penny, showing it to you.

“I’m feeling lucky.”

“By all means, go ahead.” You stepped back a little as he put the coin in. You two watched the coin spin around the slide before falling in. Nothing happened.    
  
You covered your mouth as Sehun looked appalled, hitting the machine.

“Hey, it stole my money!” He kicked it and you had to pull him away.

“You tried, that’s all that matters.” Continuing your stroll, Sehun caught sight of the basketball game. You quickly looked away, pretending that you didn't notice it.

“Remember this?” Sehun pulled you along to the game, giving you a grin. 

“Oh, the one thing you’re good at?” You snorted as he frowned.

“Rude.” He picked up the basketball, twirling it around with his hands. “So what do you say? Rematch?”

“What are we betting on this time?” You questioned. Hopefully, it wasn’t him trying to fuck you in the bathroom. Kids go in there and they are nasty. 

“If I win, you get to come back with me to the hotel.” A blush crept up as Sehun’s hooded eyes didn’t come off you. He was serious.

“And if I win?”

“I get to go home with you.” You raised your eyes at that. Sehun? In your home?

“Wait that has to be illegal right? What do I get out of this situation?”

“Me, obviously.” Sehun rolled his eyes. “And it’s not illegal. We’re technically not supposed to go to places like that as people will find out, but I’m confident I’ll win again so it doesn’t matter.” He grinned. You purse your lips, folding your arms as Sehun got ready to play.

You don’t know which situation would be better. If you were in his hotel room, there were precautions you’d have to take in order to make sure there wouldn’t be any scandals. And you’d probably be interrupted by the other EXO members. 

On the other hand…

Sehun going to your apartment would be interesting. It’s already dark so it’s not like people can see him walk out in broad daylight. And your area was kinda quiet, with a parking garage, enough for him to slip in and out if need be. And neither of you would be interrupted. 

“Yes!” Sehun cheered when his score reached 90, tossing the basketball to you. “Good luck, noona.” You tsked, going up to the game. You’d practiced before so you weren’t totally worried about it. But deep down, you wanted to beat him. So he could go to your house. With your back straight, you took a deep breath and started.

You had performed a lot better than last time. Out the corner of your eye, it was Sehun’s turn to be entranced by your ability. You did miss one or two shots, but unlike your practice games, you had a lot of perseverance. Enough that on the last second, you scored 2 points above Sehun’s score. 

His mouth gaped as you cheered, jumping up and down. “Ha! And you said I wouldn’t win.”

“That was...sexy.” Sehun complimented, biting his lip as he looked at you. Your stomach pooled as butterflies formed. Did he really have to give you that look? “But, fair is fair. You won, let’s go to your house.” Sehun took your hand and proceeded to walk out the arcade with you. 

You gently tugged on his shirt, “Uh would people be okay with that? Your managers and your members?” You didn’t want to cause any trouble over a silly game you two were playing. Sehun reassured you with a warm hand on your back, a deep gaze towards you.

“Yeah. I’ll text them in the car. Don’t worry. I wouldn’t have done this if I didn’t like you.” 

You smiled at his words, “Wait, car? You drove here?”

“Yeah. Why do you have a car?” He looked around the parking lot.

“No, I take the bus.”

  
“Really? While it’s this dark?” Sehun appeared concerned, making your heart flutter as he cared about your safety.

“Not all the time. I have a friend who usually drives me but she isn’t here so…” Sehun nodded as you two got in his car. It was a simple, black sedan. Lowkey and not enough to call attention to yourself. You put your address in the GPS on Sehun’s phone before sitting back. 

The moment was nice and intimate. You staring out the window as Sehun drove. When you turned to look at him, his stone-cold face was back as he focused on the road. His eyebrows arched in concentration. One of his hands was resting by the gear stick, your fingers stretching out with a need to hold his hand.

Would that be too much? Being risky, you took his hand and laced your fingers with his. Sehun had a small smile, rubbing your hand with his thumb as he drove. Your heart wouldn’t stop going crazy. This was your second time seeing him and already you had the most fun than you’ve had in a while. 

You led him into your parking garage, as you two went inside to your apartment complex. He took out an overnight bag that his hyungs packed for him. Sehun explained it like he was annoyed but deep down, you knew he was grateful. The entrance from the garage to the complex was lowkey and you had your special card to get in. Your apartment was on the 6th floor as you two went up the elevator. 

And you led him into your home. Apartment 603. 

You looked down as you closed the door behind him, worried about how simple your apartment looked. Sehun looked around for a bit to take in his surroundings. You leaned against the door, watching him.

“It’s not fancy but…”You trailed off, trying to make conversation. Sehun walked up to you, long arms wrapping around your waist. He looked down at you, pulling you against his body.

“I want to kiss you. Please?” 

“Yeah…” You two kissed the same spark there from the last time. Except for this time, you two didn’t have to rush. Sehun was going to be with you all night, no one to interrupt you. Your hands gripped his shirt, showing him how much you missed him. 

Sehun parted from you, chest heaving. “I missed you, y/n. Do you know how many times I imagined tasting you?” He pressed his forehead against yours, holding you tight. You kissed his nose.

“I missed you too. Why do you have to be famous?” You joked, putting your face in his chest. He smelled sweet, intoxicating. 

“I’m here all night. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” He whispered, one hand sliding up to the nape of your neck. 

You bit your lip, smiling. “Hey, did you eat?” Sehun’s stomach growled, which gave you an answer. “Okay, I’ll order some food.”

“No, let me. I’ll use my card.” Sehun pulled out his phone. “I’ll update the guys what’s going on while we’re at it.” You nodded, putting your bag down. You blushed as you realized that you’d been sweating from running around at work. If you and Sehun were going to do anything, you didn’t want him to smell how bad you were.

“Hey, I’m gonna take a shower.” You told him.

“Want me to come?” Sehun grinned as you shook your head.   
  
“No, go watch tv or something.” You went to your bathroom, doing your best to freshen yourself up. A quick shower, some scented body wash later, you threw on a large t-shirt. You didn’t necessarily have anything cute to wear. Not cute enough to attract Sehun. You came back to your living room to see Sehun in awe of your little gaming set up by the window. He checked out your PC and dual monitors before sitting in your chair. 

“Yeah, you totally watched tv.” You chuckled. 

“I didn’t know you had a setup, y/n.” Sehun said, “Nice. We should play together sometime. I’m also good at video games.” He boasted, his head held high. 

“I see that.” Sehun looked really good as he sat in your chair. His legs spread, fingers brushing his chin as he admired your set up. You locked eyes as he noticed you checking him out. You looked away, rolling on the balls of your feet.

“What did you order?”

“Sushi.” 

“Oooh!” Your eyes lit up, “Good choice.”

“Just come sit on me already,” Sehun demanded. Damn, he caught you. You proceeded to, his arms wrapped around your waist. His face leaned into your neck, smelling the honey scent on your skin. You sighed, at his small kisses, missing his touch. 

"When is the food supposed to be here?' You questioned, gripping his jacket.

"Around a half an hour," Sehun muttered, one hand caressing your thigh. You gently tugged on his hair, making him look up at you as you kissed. It was slow, soft, but still full of heat. His soft groan filled your ears, a cute sound. Your hands felt up his body, taking off his jacket and letting it fall to the floor. You wanted to know what makes him tick as you two had plenty of time now. 

Down his neck, to his chest, as you felt his slight muscle. Your nails gently scratched, earning a grunt. So you did it again. Sehun's hand didn't leave your leg as his fingers traced shapes on your skin. You continued your assault, going under his shirt to feel him up. 

He grunted under your lips as your finger circled his navel. Getting a hint of his happy trail as well. His hardness made itself known as you gently brushed against it.

"Y/n…" Sehun's voice got high with want as you did it again. So delicious. You were going to get soaked if he kept speaking like that. Looking at you with want. 

"Hrm?" 

"Don't 'hrm' me. You know what you're doing." Sehun's eyes darkened.

"Do I?" You grinned, unbuttoning his jeans and getting a nice surprise from his boxers. He grabbed your wrist but you tsked, rubbing your ass against him. "Ah ah, you're in my home now. Don't misbehave." You moved against him again, his arm tightened around your waist. 

"Shit…" He sucked in a harsh breath. You grinned before continuing on your assault. Your fingertips brushed against his shaft, causing him to thrust a bit as he sucked in a breath. Only to groan when you took him in your hand and stroked him. Slow at first, experimenting on how to take things. Sehun had his head back, hanging on to you so you won’t fall. 

“You like that?” You whispered while pumping him. Sehun nodded, lips parted as you continued. 

“Tell me how much you love it.” 

“I love it so much that I’m debating whether or not to fuck you into that couch,” Sehun said, eyes on you. Your stomach fluttered, some wetness occurring between your thighs. 

“We have food coming soon.” You said, swirling your thumb around his tip. He grunted, closing his eyes. “It would be rude to not accept the order. And you’re starving, Sehunnie…” Sehun gasped at the sound of his nickname between your lips. 

“Y/n, I wanna taste you.”

“But you’ll waste your dinner.” You tsked while picking up the pace, eyes not leaving his flustered face. Sehun's eyes shot open, dark with lust. His hand trailed from your thigh to your panties. “Fuck…” His fingers brushed against your clothed sex, whimpering when he went behind the fabric, stroking your folds.

“I can’t let you have all the fun…” Sehun put one finger inside and you did a harsh intake. But that didn’t stop your hand from pumping harder. You spread your legs a bit more to give Sehun more room as he put another finger inside you. His thumb also brushed against your clit a few times, to get you close to his level. 

Sehun’s face was against your neck while you leaned against his head, both of you watching each other get off. Panting filled the room as Sehun’s arm got really tight around your waist. 

“I’m gonna come.” Sehun quickly said, getting a release not long after. His gasping spurred you on as his fingers messily worked into you so you can get off with him. 

“Yeah, I’m-” Your eyes went back as you came on his fingers, gripping his shoulder tight while both of you experienced a glorious high. For a few minutes, you two sat there, breathing deeply along with another. Some of Sehun’s cum stained your shirt, along with his jacket. Good thing you took a shower.

A buzz from Sehun’s jacket made you two jump. He took out his phone before answering it. The delivery guy was here, outside of the complex. Both of you quickly got out of your high and made yourselves decent to grab the food.

You had worked up an appetite as you two went to town on the sushi. You knew Sehun loved to eat, which explained why he got a bunch of food. You snorted at his stuffed face when he bit into a rice ball. You also fed him some of your food, his cute face lighting up from how good it tasted.

“Kyungsoo taught you well.” You complemented, knowing that the member had a good knowledge of food. Sehun smiled, holding out his rice ball for you to taste. You took a bite, moaning at how good it tastes. After dinner, you two watched a bit of tv. Sehun held you close as you two relaxed on the couch. For a moment, you weren’t cuddling with a famous idol. But with a partner who you had a lot of care for. That you’d potentially love.

Your heart twinged in pain, making you sit up and away from his hold. Sehun perked up, gazing at you with concern. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” You say, trying to hide your true feelings. “I’m actually getting a little sleepy.” You yawned. Sehun stood, turning off the tv. 

“Okay.” He looked down a bit, scratching the back of his head. A small smile crept up your face as his shyness came out. 

“What’s up?”

“You’re so rude y/n.” Sehun scolded, “You aren’t going to invite me to your bed?” He huffed as you shook your head. 

“Sehun? Would you like to sleep with me?”

“No, I’ll just sleep on the couch.” He plopped on your sofa, arms folded. Pretending to not care, you shrugged and went to your room. “Hey!” Sehun called, “I was only joking!” He ran up from behind and hugged you, you giggling at his antics. 

“Fine, come sleep with me.” You invited. Your room was decent, with your bed in the middle of the room with two nightstands beside it. Along with a dresser and a small closet. Sehun could easily touch the ceiling when you two walked in. As he stretched, his fingers grazed it. 

You moved the huge panda resting on your bed to the floor, making sure that your sheets looked good enough for the idol. Sehun started removing his clothes, your head turning so you wouldn’t look at him. The thought of him and you in bed made your face get a little red, after the fact that he had seen you naked before. And vice versa. You covered your cheeks, patting them to get yourself together.

Sehun’s chuckle made you look up, seeing him in his shirt and boxers. “Why so shy now?”

“I’m not.” You huffed and got in bed, your back facing him. There was silence. Only the sounds of light breathing as Sehun got in bed beside you. Your eyes started to get a little heavy.

“Y/n?” Sehun called in a low tone. 

“Hm?” You turned to him, going on your back. He was on his back as well, arm on one pillow while his eyes stared at the ceiling. He had a small frown as he was thinking.

“Do you know that I don’t like sleeping alone? Especially in unfamiliar areas?”

“No, I didn’t…” You glanced towards him. You weren’t in the knowhow with EXO, being a casual fan. “Are you okay? Did you need to go back? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Sehun shook his head, turning to look at you.

“I’m fine. You’re making me do a lot of things I don’t usually do…” He moved closer to you, his breath on your forehead. You closed your eyes to take in how close he was. His warm body near yours. 

“Is that bad?” One of his hands took yours, intertwining your fingers. 

“No. I’m surprised. Our date earlier made things easier.” You watched Sehun’s face as he tried to form his words. Like he wanted to say something. Something he’s never really said before. 

“Easier for what?” Your eyebrow raised as he tried to speak. Opening his mouth to say a word but instantly closing it. If he kept this up, he would change the subject or go to bed with his mind clouded. So you squeezed his hand, kissing his chin. 

“I would like to be something more.” You confessed, thinking back to how much fun you’ve had with him and how sweet and kind he’s been towards you. “But you’re an idol and I work at a freaking arcade. And your fans aren’t really the type to be accepting of your relationships…” Your eyes darted away, not making eye contact. 

Sehun didn’t say anything, as he looked over at your nightstand. “Let me prove it. Give me your phone.” You perked up but did as you were told. You watched Sehun scroll through your phone, inputting something in that appeared to be his phone number. 

“Wha-”

“I should’ve done this last time.” He scolded himself before putting the phone in your hands. You saw his contact come up, “Sehunnie” being the name. 

“Sehun…”

“Text me.” You sent him a quick message, him getting your contact information. “There. I want to continue whatever we have. Even when I’m overseas. I’ll annoy you and call you. But don’t do it to me, I’ll be busy.” You rolled your eyes while grinning. He didn’t have to do that, but he did. For you. You were still a bit nervous but Sehun taking that step first, knowing that he was shy, made your heart flutter. 

Sehun pulled you close to him, flooding your forehead with kisses. He slowly moved down to your cheeks before capturing your lips. His body slowly got on top of you, pushing you against the mattress. You got flustered as he pulled away, giving your neck some care. His gentle kisses turned into him giving you passion marks. You gasped as he nibbled and sucked on your flesh.

He grinned against your skin when he saw your bruised skin. “Can I have my dessert?” Sehun asked. You muttered a yeah as he went lower. Taking off your shirt to give your breasts some spotlight. You held him close as he sucked on one nipple, playing with the other with his fingers. You hummed at the treatment while running a hand through his hair. 

Sehun stopped at your panties as he pulled them off slowly. Your toes curled at the loss of fabric, gazing at him with lust. His eyes were dark, putting your legs over your shoulders with ease. As he dove his face between your legs. You shuddered, mouth agape as you weren’t trying to make a lot of noise. You were aware that the walls were thin and it was almost one in the morning. 

“I gotta hear you, baby…” Sehun said, looking up from between your thighs. You bit your lip as he gave you a long lick past your folds. 

“My n-neighbors.” You gasped, gripping the sheets. “These walls are, shit, are thin.”

“We can deal with that in the morning.” Sehun didn’t let up, attacking your sex with all he had. You couldn’t hide your moans anymore, edging Sehun on as your pleasure built. He had inserted one finger inside, pumping you while eating you out. Your back arched as he continued, pushing you further and further. Until you climaxed. A loud moan escaped your lips, thighs clenched around him as you panted. 

Sehun put down your legs, licking your lips and sucking on his fingers while staring at you. You saw his erection through his boxers, enticing him to get inside you. Sehun gave you a quick kiss as he grabbed a condom from his bag.

“Fuck…” Sehun swore as he put on the condom, taking off his shirt. He grabbed you and got on his knees, surprising you. He entered you in one swift thrust, both of you put your heads back at the amazing feeling. Sehun slid in and out of you, thrusting up hard against your ass. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you rested your head on his shoulder. His hard grunts and groans prompted you to move your hips in tandem to his thrusts. 

And he held you close to him, bodies pressed against one another, your nipples rubbing against his chest which helped bring you closer to another orgasm. His pelvis hit your clit, making you come undone again. Sehun wasn’t too far behind, gripping your ass as he slammed into you. His messy thrusts, his lips slightly parted, were wonderful. You kissed him when he climaxed, taking in his whines and savoring them more.

Tired, Sehun collapsed, making sure he didn’t hurt you as you were side by side. He pulled out, arms filling you as he didn’t let you go. You two weren’t able to cuddle last time, so Sehun made sure to take it in before he left tomorrow. He kissed your head, his warm body succumbing you into a deep sleep.

* * *

You didn’t want Sehun to leave. But he had to. Morning arrived and you woke up to him still asleep, not parting from you once. He did manage to hog most of the blankets though. He looked so peaceful. You moved a few strands away from his eyes, taking in how beautiful he was. 

“Y/n don’t be a creep…”Sehun groaned as he woke up. 

“I can’t help but stare at how gorgeous you are.” You kissed his cheek. 

“I could say the same about you…” He complimented, eyes locked on yours. Voice deep. You gave him a small kiss as his phone buzzed a million times. Sehun tried to ignore it and wanted to keep kissing you, but groaned in annoyance when the buzzing got too much.

You giggled, lying back down as he had his back to you, scrolling through messages. His strong, broad back made you reach out and caress it. “Who is it?”

“My brothers…” Sehun said, “They want me to get back soon or else the manager will flip.” 

“Understandable.” You sighed, pouting a bit. Sehun turned back, tackling you with kisses. 

“Let’s take a shower.”

“Fine. But you better chill out. You have to leave soon.” You playfully scolded him before getting up and going to the bathroom. Sehun tried to be on his best behavior. You were determined to not keep him away from his duties he had to complete. But he wanted to fool around. He palmed your breast, eyes lowered towards your naked form. Any other day, you would gladly take up his offer, but you gently pushed him away, turning him around to wash his back.

Sehun did end up taking a nice, intimate shower with you. As if you two were the only ones that existed. He helped you dry off, stealing kisses whenever he could. Getting dressed, you wondered if getting breakfast would take up more of his time. Only to find out that Sehun ordered some because he didn’t want to drive hungry. 

The hardest part was him lingering by the front door. Bag in his hand, hat on so he wouldn’t capture anyone’s attention. Your heart ached, not knowing when you would see him again. Sehun couldn’t standstill. He bounced by the door, not ready to leave. Silently convincing himself to.

“You usually answer your phone calls right?” Sehun asked.

“Yes.”

“What about texts?”

“Usually immediately unless I’m busy, and I’ll usually warn you beforehand.” You reassured. 

“Video chat? I don’t think I can take not seeing you at least once.” He hovered over you, taking you in. Your white t-shirt, jeans, slippers. He grinned at the mark on your neck. The one he made last night. You rubbed the area, your face getting hot. “That’ll be there tomorrow so don’t cover it up when you go to work.”

“Kids come to my job. I will not walk around with a hickey on my neck.” You purse your lips as Sehun sucked his teeth. 

“At least let me see when we video chat.” His maknae eyes came back, with a small pout. They reeled you in this time as you playfully pushed him.

“Okay, okay! Come on, I don’t want your group to be mad at me.” You started to lead him out of your apartment but quickly stopped him as you gripped his jacket. He appeared surprised as you embraced him. Before moving down and capturing his neck. If he was going to leave a hickey on you, you might as well do the same to him. Sehun gasped at the love bite when you pulled away to admire your handiwork. 

“Do I really have to go?” He whined, hand ghosting over the bite. 

“Yes.” You walked him to the parking lot to see him off. Sehun gave you one last kiss on the lips, saying goodbye. He shook his phone at an indication that he’ll call you. And you watched him drive away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last(?) chapter is being worked on and will be up soon. I hope you guys enjoyed this one!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sehun and you are having fun, being cute, something has come up with your job...

Your hair was a mess when Sehun video called you. You did your best to smooth out the stray hairs, hoping that he wouldn’t see. Chanyeol was in the background as you two talked. Another person that got to see how unkempt you were. Not to mention your hickey was in full display.

“Hyung, get out.” Sehun tried to push him out of frame but Chanyeol insisted, sticking his face against the phone. 

“You’re the woman Sehunnie was talking about?” Chanyeol asked, “Gosh, you’re pretty.” He laughed but groaned when Sehun punched his side. 

“Leave her alone, she wants to talk to me.”

“Well I want to talk to her too!” Chanyeol grabbed his phone so you could see him. You covered your mouth to refrain from snickering as Sehun’s cries echoed through the phone. “You see how he’s so mean to me?”

“I see.” Chanyeol leaned in closer and took in your hickey. He let out a gasp before looking at Sehun. 

“Why did you do that to her neck?”

“Cause I wanted to,” Sehun said as he snatched his phone back, giving you a quick smile that made you soar. 

“Sehun, I have to do laundry.” You told him, not making eye contact towards your large dirty laundry pile. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Fine.” Sehun huffed, “Don’t let the dirty laundry take over.”

“I won’t.” You blew him a kiss before hanging up. Su-Ji sent you a good morning message, wanting to come over and chill. You invited her since you missed her yesterday. And she could help you out with the laundry. 

You told her what happened with Sehun, not going too deep into what you two did last night. Su-Ji gave you a smirk, wiggling her eyebrows as you blushed. 

“He put his number in your phone. That’s cute as shit.” She pointed out. 

“I know...I just don’t want to think I made a mistake…” Insecurity gripped your shoulders. What would things be like with you and Sehun doing...whatever? Both of you would have to be lowkey for a while as you two figure each other out.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Su-Ji wrapped her arms around you. “If he hurts you, I’ll poison his drink the next time he shows up.” 

“No! Don’t poison anyone.” You raised your hands in defense. “I’d rather not go to jail.”

“Fine, fine.” She waved it off. 

Both working adults, you and Sehun tried to talk at least once a day. A good morning or asking each other how you were feeling would suffice. Sehun couldn’t talk due to his schedule sometimes, but you didn’t mind it. You understood that he could get busy. So you sent heartwarming texts for support.

Talking gave you insight into Sehun’s world. How he is behind the cameras. He’s close with all his members, although you often saw Chanyeol or Junmyeon the most. The latter was polite, asking about you and your occupation. No wonder he’s the leader. 

Sehun’s ticks came through whenever you all talked. He’s shy, you knew that, but he had a habit of not showing his face a lot. The camera remained on his hair or Vivi when he called. You persuaded him to show his face more often since you weren’t physically there. And he tried, although old habits die hard.

Whenever you weren’t talking to Sehun, you went on a research spree about EXO. Interviews, music videos, anything involving EXO. You were a casual fan but since you’re practically with one of the members, you thought you should at least do your research. 

Which led you to a buying spree. Their merch, albums, a few shirts with Sehun’s name on it. Su-Ji noticed you came to work wearing a varsity jacket with Sehun’s name on the back. She snorted, giving you a smirk.

“Wow, you’re in deep huh?”

“Shut up. It’s comfortable.” You shimmied in your jacket.

“Sure…” She giggled.

Sehun also noticed your EXO wear when you two were video chatting and he saw the symbol on your shirt. He leaned in, squinting to get a good look at it.

“Are you...wearing my group merch?” He questioned. You covered up the symbol like you had a stain on it, flipping the camera over so he won’t see you. 

“No! You need your eyes checked.”

Sehun’s high pitched laugh resonated, him cracking up. You patted your cheeks in embarrassment, flipping the camera back to see that he was still dying. 

“Y/N, you said you were a casual fan.”

“I am, be quiet.” You poked your lips out, watching him get all his laughter out. Sehun clutched his chest when he calmed down, wiping his tears. 

“Do you have merch of me?” He asked, genuinely curious. 

“Of course.” You scoffed, going to your closet to fetch out the clothes of Sehun on them. “If it’s obvious, you’re my bias.” 

Sehun chuckled, eyes lowered as he watched you wear the sweatshirt in the mirror. With his name on the back and the numbers ‘94’. “I know you look beautiful in that. With my name on it. Fuck, just let the whole world know you’re mine.” 

You grinned at the possessive tone, biting your lip in front of the camera. “Hey, hey now. Save it for when you get here.”

“When I do, you better just wear that with nothing else,” Sehun demanded. And who are you to refuse such a request?

Sehun had stopped by to see you whenever he came to town. And he always arrived at your apartment. Sometimes unannounced. You learned that the hard way when he visited one weekend and you haven’t showered for two days. Or when he picked you up from the arcade and took you home. It was nice that he wanted to spend as much time with you before he went away again. Be it for a promotion or from a brand that wanted him to showcase their product. 

You weren’t the type to talk about yourself though. Sehun knew about your job, your best friend, and where you lived, but that’s all. He tried by asking more questions, but you diverted them. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to tell him about yourself, but you were afraid of being vulnerable to him. 

You were independent. Unless the problem was big, you never let anybody know what was going on until the situation resolved. Su-Ji was an exception, but you two had been best friends for years. Letting strangers in wasn’t your forte. 

One Tuesday morning, you got multiple texts. Two were from Sehun, telling you to have a good day at work. While there were eight from Su-Ji. Eight. You paused leaving your apartment to look at her texts. Su-Ji never sent you multiple texts simultaneously unless she was drunk or something was wrong. 

Su-Ji’s flooded messages informed you that the arcade would be closing for almost a month, maybe two as they were renovating. To combine with the laser tag place that opened not too long ago. The laser tag place offered to take in the arcade workers but hours would be lessened. Fewer hours, less pay. 

You had to find another temporary job in the meantime. 

You hunkered down on your computer, scouring the internet for temporary jobs and making a budget for two months. Su-Ji offered to help as she has an uncle who squeezed her in for a bartending job in one of the hotels. She could see if you could be a cashier for the little shops the hotel has, something to help add some income. 

You asked her to look into it but didn’t want to rely on it. So you pushed out applications for temporary jobs. Any that had your skills with technology or crowd testing. Anything would help. 

Unfortunately, you ignored Sehun’s texts for a while. It wasn’t personal, but until you had an idea of where you were going to work, you didn’t need any distractions. Your stomach twisted in knots when he called. But you didn’t answer. You wanted to let him know what was going on. Instead, you pushed the feelings aside. You’d figure this out on your own. 

Two days later, your schedule consisted of rotating jobs. You took the first shift available for the laser tag job. The hours weren’t a lot but the pay wasn’t bad. It was only for five hours but the pay was decent. After that, you grabbed lunch and spent time watching your neighbor’s animals. You had plenty of older people in your building so they paid you to watch their animals for a few hours. Back to back you watched big dogs, cats who demanded attention, and a pretty cute snake. 

You only had an hour to yourself before you went to your job at the hotel where Su-Ji and her uncle worked. The hours were long and didn’t have you leave until 2 in the morning, but Su-Ji would be there so it wouldn’t be all that bad. 

Sehun requested to video chat with you as you relaxed in your apartment, dead tired from the running around. But you haven’t talked to him as much as you wanted to so you did your best to wake yourself up before answering his call. 

“Y/n, you haven’t been answering my texts.” Sehun pouted. You started to say something but he then got a good look at you and your tired eyes. “Hey you look tired. What’s going on?” He asked, eyes softening. 

Your breath hitched, “No, everything’s fine. Just didn’t get as much sleep last night.” You lied. “But don’t worry about me. How’s everything going with you?”

“I wasn’t done talking about you.” He frowned, “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You push away any mention of talking about yourself. Do you not know that I care about you and your health?” Sehun’s face, which was halfway away from the camera, came in full view. And his stone-cold look bore into yours. He’s right, you should open up more. Tell him what’s really happening. 

“I don’t want to talk about myself right now.” You sighed, “Look, Sehun I’m tired. I’ll talk to you later.” You hung up before he could speak. Pushing him away wasn’t the best thing you could’ve done, but you didn’t want him to see you like this. Stressed. Overwhelmed. Tired. You had to keep pushing.

The hotel Su-Ji’s uncle worked at was beautiful. A chandelier graced your presence whenever you walked in as multiple guests filled the lobby. A range of families to successful businessmen waited to be checked in. With a few minutes to spare, you made a beeline to the bar to see Su-Ji. 

She was currently making a drink but her face lit up when she saw you. 

“Hey!” She slid you a drink that was pink and orange. You stared at it weirdly, looking up at her. 

“What’s this?”

“It’s called a Shirley Temple. There’s no alcohol in it, don’t worry.” You took a sip of the fizzy drink, cherry taste coating your tongue. You hummed at the taste, licking your lips. 

“Shit, that’s good.”

“Dare I say it, better than lemonade?” Su-Ji raised her eyebrows.

“Maybe…”You took another sip. A small buzzing occurred and you saw that Sehun was calling you. You didn’t answer, letting it ring. Su-Ji noticed and leaned against the counter. 

“Uh, should I ask?” 

“We kinda...got into an argument.” You sighed, “It was me though. He was being sweet and I blew it.”

“Why?”

“I haven’t told him about the arcade. Or that I’m currently working multiple jobs.” You played around with the straw, sighing. “We video chatted and he noticed my tired face.”

“Well…” Su-Ji examined your face, “you do look like you haven’t slept all day. But that gives you no reason to not tell him.” She scolded. You rolled your eyes.

“Excuse me? He’s a freaking idol. Who has money? I don’t want to push my financial problems on to him. I can handle things myself.” You snapped.

“Y/n that’s not what I mean-” You walked off before Su-Ji could say anything else. 

The rest of the month, you maintained that hectic routine. Sometimes, your babysitting job fell through as you had to persuade Su-Ji’s uncle to give you a few extra hours. It worked at times, but other times you were on your own. At least your job wasn’t difficult. Similar to your job at the arcade, except you had to deal with a huge range of people staying at the hotel. People who wanted late-night snacks, who were sick, kids who wanted hotel merch, etc. 

You posted up at your counter, being bored out of your mind. You did your best to keep busy, tidying up the store, rearranging goods to make the shelves neater. The night was fairly quiet, so you played on your phone. Sehun had kept trying to talk to you but you felt sick. You thought about lessening the conversations especially while you were working. 

But you couldn’t do that to him. After how stressed you were, how often you snapped at people, at your friends, even your parents. You couldn’t sleep, you rarely ate. Your mind focused on paying the bills. You made an effort to get out of your state by playing games when you got home. But none could compare to the ones at the arcade. They didn’t require you to think. 

When you often tried to play, you couldn’t get into it. Hence another stressful night. Your stomach tightened, tears streaming down your face. You tried to hold back tears but failed as they continued to fall. Your arms shook and your face contorted to hide the overwhelming pain. 

A few guys started to come into the store and you quickly grabbed some tissues. Dabbing your face to switch back into customer service mode. Not the time to cry right now. 

“Y/n?” You heard a familiar voice. It was Jumnyeon with Jongin. You had seen them a few times when Sehun video chatted with you. Both of them said hi and were polite on the phone. If they were here, then…

“Hey!” You waved, doing your best to not show the men that you were crying. “I didn’t know you guys went to this hotel.”

“Yeah, it’s one of our favorites,” Junmyeon said with a small smile.

“I didn’t know you worked here, y/n.” Jongin tilted his head. “Sehun told us you just worked at the arcade.” You took a deep breath, rubbing your hands together. Should you tell them? It’s not their business but you know they would tell Sehun once they got back. 

“Ah, yeah I still do. The arcade is going through renovations so I’m out of the job for a few months.” You told them. The most that you’ve told anybody. “Gotta work a few jobs to cover my bills, ya know?” You let out a small chuckle, not making eye contact. The duo looked at each other.

“How...many?” Junmyeon asked.

You took in a harsh breath, “Oh, not a lot. Don’t worry.” You said, waving it off. They gazed at you with concern. Your eyes, puffy from crying. Bags under your eyes. Huge signs that you were exhausted. “Did you guys need anything?” You moved, ducking your head every time they faced you. 

“Um, just this.” Jongin put some Tylenol on the counter. You nodded, ringing them up quickly. 

“We’ll...see you around, yeah?” Junmyeon said as you waved, watching them go. Suddenly, your heart pounded against your chest. It was clear as day that you were going through some hard times. And now that two of Sehun’s members have seen you like a wreck, the person he’s been talking to, they were going to tell him. Your entire body shook. You weren't sure how he was going to react. If he was going to be mad at you. Or...worse. Stop whatever you two have.

Not too long after Jumnyeon and Jongin left, Sehun stormed into the store. He went up to the counter, so you could see his eyes as clear as day. His brows scrunched up in concern as he stared at you. 

“Hey…” Was all that you could say. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Sehun sighed, “I could’ve helped you…”

“I just…” You struggled to speak. Which made more tears fall. “Fuck, I didn’t want you to get you involved. I usually do things myself and…” You wiped your eyes, not looking at him. The most vulnerable Sehun had seen you and you were trying to keep it in. 

“Don’t cry…” Sehun went behind the counter and hugged you. He held you close, offering you comfort as you cried in his jacket. Rubbing your back, holding you tight in his arms. And as much as you wanted him to hold you, you had to get back to work. 

You gently tugged on his shirt as you parted. You smiled as you wiped your face again. 

“What time do you get off?” Sehun asked. 

“Usually at 2 but the boss said I can go at midnight.”

“Okay.” Sehun put his hands in his pockets, “Come up to my room. I don’t want you to go home like this.” He said with soft eyes. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to interfere.” 

“Yes.” Sehun smiled, “I miss you, y/n.” 

And in an instant, everything felt better. You had to go with him. You needed something to take the stress off. Help you sleep. Take you away from the adult world for a night. 

“I miss you too.”

After your shift, you went to Su-Ji to see if she was okay with driving home alone. She reassured you, telling you that she would text you when she got home. And gave you a huge hug. She knew how stressed you were and wanted you to find something to help you out. If being with Sehun was it, then she wasn’t going to stop you. 

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” You waved bye to her as you went to the elevators. Sehun gave you a key card and a piece of paper with his room number on it. 705. He told you to knock twice when you reached the door. And you did. Only to be greeted by Junmyeon. In his pajamas. Both of you stared at each other, flabbergasted. 

“Uh…” You struggled to find something to say as you stood there awkwardly. 

“Hyung, get out.” Sehun gently pushed him out of the hallway. “I wanna spend time with y/n.” He said as he stood there, only in his shirt and shorts.

“Sehun, you didn’t have to-”

“It’s okay, y/n.” Jumnyeon smiled at you, “I don’t mind.” He gave you a small wave before going next door. You frowned at Sehun who led you inside. 

“You didn’t have to kick him out.” You folded your arms. Sehun pulled you in for a hug, rubbing your back. 

“He’ll be alright.” 

Being in Sehun’s long arms melted everything away. The tighter he squeezed, the more your worries went away. You sighed into his embrace, not wanting to part from him. His back rubs were small, but enough to make you feel better.

“What do you wanna do?” Sehun whispered his fingertips along your back. You yawned as he enticed your body to take a breather. 

“Cuddle with me? My sleep schedule has been kind of wack lately…”

“You got it.” He took your hand and led you to bed. You stripped down to your shirt, which barely made pass your hips. The hotel bed felt like a marshmallow. You groaned at the softness as Sehun got in next to you, capturing your lips for a second. He smiled down at you, arms wrapping around your waist to pull you close to him. 

You felt his warm breath against your head, eyes instantly getting heavy. 

“Thank you…” You muttered, “I needed this.”

“Anything for you.” He said, his hold tightening to show you that he meant it. And not long after, you two drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

You woke up to frequent knocking and the sound of voices behind the door. You shifted against Sehun, perking up when you felt something hard pressing against your back. Sehun was slowly waking up as you felt his fingers rub against your lower abdomen. You hummed at the feel, looking back at him. His eyes were lowered but he had a cute pout. 

“I think your members want to come in.”

Sehun huffed, “I know. But I want to make you squirm…” He lightly went over your underwear band, making you take a deep breath. 

“Mmm, yeah but it would be rude to keep them waiting.” You kissed him as he groaned before getting up. You put on your jeans as Sehun did the same, quickly going to the door to open it. He let out a swear as Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and Yixing came inside. You heard their voices from the bathroom as you fixed yourself up to look decent.

“I heard y/n is here. Jumnyeon told me how you kicked him out.” Chanyeol snickered.

“I had to, he was in the way,” Sehun said. You shook your head at that, coming out of the bathroom. Chanyeol lit up when he saw you, hugging you. You laughed, hugging him back. 

“Y/n, are you okay?” He asked as he parted, “We heard you’ve been going through a lot.”

“Just financial problems.” You waved it off, “I needed a break, that’s all.” You lowered your head, realizing that all the guys knew of your problems. 

“Well, we want to ease that burden.” Kyungsoo said, “Join us for breakfast.” His smile lit up your heart. And you refrain yourself from squishing those cheeks.

“Oh no, I don’t want to intrude. I’ll just eat at home.” 

“Don’t. At least have a nice meal.” Yixing persuaded. 

“Fine, as long as Chanyeol and Sehun don’t eat all of the food.” You quipped. Kyungsoo and Yixing chuckled as the other two gawked at you. Sehun wrapped his arm around you as he huffed.

“Just for that, don’t ask me to share.” 

The guys led you to a larger room, where a huge table was set up. And a smorgasbord of food layout in front of you. Your stomach growled at the smell of multiple soups, rice, vegetables, and meat. Sehun took your hand and pulled you along. You felt like you were intruding. All of the guys casually talked with one another, each of them saying hi along the way. 

You sat down next to Sehun, rubbing your hands as you weren’t sure what to do. Would it be rude to instantly grab food? Should you go thank somebody? Are their managers here?

“Y/n,” Sehun called. You turned and saw him hold a spoon with rice and cabbage. You took a large bite, cheeks puffed up as you chewed. He had a small blush, hiding his face and smile. 

“Aww Sehunnie. Don’t hide your face.” Chanyeol poked him. Sehun smacked him away, earning laughs from the group. Despite Sehun saying that he wasn’t going to share his food, he ended up feeding you. And you ended up feeding him back, grabbing pieces of meat and shoving it in his mouth after he gave you some food. 

Your anxiety started to fade away as you started interacting with the group. Junmyeon sat across from you and you instantly felt guilty. 

“I’m sorry Sehun kicked you out…” You said to him, “I could’ve slept on the couch on something.”

“It’s okay, y/n.” Junmyeon said with a bright smile, “Although, if you did sleep on the couch, Sehun would’ve slept with you and I could’ve had the bed to myself...”

“We all know Sehun steals all the sheets too,” Jongin added.

“Hey!” Sehun yelled, “Don’t make me look bad in front of y/n.”

“It’s not hard when you give us a lot of material to tell her.” Minseok snickered.

“Like the times when you get drunk,” Jongdae said. 

“And always try to come into our rooms to mess with us,” Chanyeol added while he pointed a chopstick at him. You snickered, as Sehun pouted, sitting back in his chair while folding his arms. 

“Should I tell you to stop drinking?” You asked.

“Probably,” Junmyeon muttered.

“You all turned y/n against me.” Sehun said accusatory, “My own members.”

“Ah Sehunnie.” Baekhyun bombarded him with a hug, “She was going to know this sooner or later.” Sehun rolled his eyes but looked over at you laughing, letting yourself relax with EXO. Never had you thought that you were even going to meet an idol group, more or less eat breakfast with them. Since there were crazy fans. 

“Y/N?” Yixing spoke, “So what’s happening with your job?”

“Oh, they’re just combining it with the laser tag place that’s next door. It’s gonna be one huge area and make it easy for arcade customers to play laser tag and vice versa.” you explained, “It’s a good idea and we’d get a lot more business.”

“But you’re not working there,” Minseok said.

“Well, the laser tag people let us work there but our hours would be lessened. But it’s not enough to pay bills so…” You sighed, doing your best to not show your stress. The room simmered as you explained. Of course, you had to bring the room down.

“I’m sorry about that, y/n,” Jumnyeon said.

“It’s okay. Really.” You smiled. “I appreciate it. You all are nice.” You shifted as you stood, feeling like you’ve overstayed your welcome. Concerned eyes landed on you as you grabbed your bag. “I should go. I’m sure you’re all busy.”

“Y/n…” Sehun stood, taking your hand. “Let me take you home.”

“Uh…” Your eyes darted around the room, wondering if that would be a good idea. “In broad daylight?”

“Yeah. I’ll be careful.” Sehun shrugged. He asked Junmyeon for the keys as he led you out. All the guys waved goodbye to you, telling you to take care. Sehun asked you to stand by the elevators as he went to grab something. You stood by the huge elevators, waiting. After he drops you off, another day of working hard. You had a few more weeks left. But were you sure you could handle it?  
  
In the car, silence. Sehun had your handheld the entire time, soothing you with his thumb rubs. And you squeezed his hand to express your appreciation. He was discreet when he pulled into the parking garage, leading you to your apartment. His head was down but his hand never left yours. 

At your door, Sehun surprised you with a kiss, ducking his head when you looked up to cover his blush. He then handed you a white envelope.

“We all thought this would help you.” You shook your head, trying to push the envelope back in his hands. 

“Sehun, no. I can’t take this-”  
  
“Let me help you.” Sehun’s eyes locked with yours. “I don’t want to do nothing and let you struggle alone. Use this, please.” His soft eyes begged. You didn’t want to object as he’ll eventually find a way to give you the money. So you took it, holding it close to your chest. 

“Thank you. Really.” You smiled, kissing him again. Short and sweet. His eyes smiled when you two parted, backing away as he had somewhere to be. “Call me when you’re free.”

“I will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not dead! I'm a college student and with this pandemic happening, I had to take a step back. I hope everyone is being well and safe! 
> 
> Sorry to misinform everyone but this isn't the last chapter. The next one is. I had one more chapter idea to squeeze in there. <3 Thank you for reading!


End file.
